Valentin Zukovsky
Valentin Zukovsky is a character featured in GoldenEye, both the film and the game. Valentin is featured in the single player levels Statue and Streets. In Statue, he gives Bond information on where to find Janus at considerable risk to himself. In Streets, he tells Bond that General Ourumov is taking Natalya to an abandoned military weapons depot and that a phone call to his "associates" will help delay them. Valentin's only interest in helping Bond is eliminating the Janus Crime Syndicate's illegal arms sales which are cutting into his own illegal arms trade's profit. Weapons Used Despite being an arms trader, in the game, he does not carry any weapons. Multiplayer *Valentin is the 7th character. *He is unique from other players in that he is the fattest character. *He has the third shortest line of sight of the eight lines of sight. *He is roughly the same height as Boris and the Female Scientist. Trivia *Valentin is not supposed to be killed in Statue, otherwise Bond will instantly fail all his objectives (even if he still completes some of them). After the confrontation with Janus, it will be too late to kill Valentin as he will have disappeared. *Once Bond meets with Valentin a second time in Streets (and once he has contacted his associates, which is unnecessary anyway on easier difficulties), Bond can kill Valentin without failing the mission. *In Streets, it is possible to run Valentin over with the tank (due to the fact that he briefly runs out onto the road after contacting his associates). He can also be killed with a blast from the tank's cannon. *The soldiers in Streets are capable of killing Valentin. While Bond is talking with him, soldiers will sometimes appear unexpectedly in the doorway and attack Bond, occasionally hitting Valentin in the process. *If Valentin is injured in Streets but not killed, he will fade away and disappear, and Bond will be informed that he has contacted his associates. *In the film he complains to Bond that since he shot him that his knee aches every day and twice as bad in winter. *In the film he and Bond continuely argue about their past but, in the game they talk like close friends. Notes *Valentin also features in the 007 movie The World Is Not Enough, where he dies at the hands of Elektra King whilst once again helping Bond. *He is portrayed by actor Robbie Coltrane. His likeness is used in the game. GoldenEye Wii In the 2010 game, Valentin Zukovsky owns a nightclub that serves as one of the game's levels. When Bond meets up with him, he begins talking about General Ourumov's dealings with him. However, Xenia Onatopp appears disguised as a waitress and prevents Valentin from divulging any more information to Bond by shooting him dead. He is a lot slimmer than the other Valentins. Instead of being shot in the knee this time he has a large scar on his right cheek and Bond says " Well I can always provide you with a matching set ". Category:Characters